


What I Would Give Up For Love

by TRfanfic



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRfanfic/pseuds/TRfanfic
Summary: UPDATE:   Second chapter now uploaded properly!After not hearing from Patsy for months while she was in Hong Kong, Delia can’t take it anymore and goes back home to Wales.  Now what?





	1. The Things We Do for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicole Dittrich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicole+Dittrich).



> While I love the writers of CTM, they overlooked a huge historical happening when they sent Patsy to Hong Kong at the time that they did. Patsy was gone for roughly six months and came back right before Christmas. The Typhoon season was particularly rough that year, with Typhoon Wanda hitting landfall on September 1, 1962. It is still the most devastating typhoon in history to hit Hong Kong. Mail service had been interrupted since June of that year with smaller typhoons hitting earlier, and after Wanda the mail service, phone service, and air travel were halted. They opened air travel first so that they could fly in supplies.  
> Here is a link to see the devastation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyqCfUlal44
> 
> This story includes the typhoon as the most obvious reason for Patsy to not have written, and for Patsy to not have received any letters from Delia. 
> 
> Also, note it took 6 weeks for Patsy to sail to Hong Kong initially, and another 6 weeks for a letter to reach Delia at that time from Hong Kong to England. She could have gotten one letter in tops before the big Typhoon hit.  
> I’ve done another longer offering for this timeframe. This one is just two chapters of another possible scenario. Please let me know what you think.

What I Would Give up for Love  
By TRFanfic

Patsy slowed to a stop, outside the row of shops in Tenby, and looked through the windscreen to the sign painted above, “Busby Draperies”. Sighing, she secured the parking break, and picked up the small box from the passenger seat. Her heart beat in thick, painful beats as she stepped out. Pulling her woolen coat tighter, she secured the wide green scarf that blew behind her in the icy rising wind, and made her way to door of the shop. 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the door, and the sight of Delia behind the counter, bagging up and organizing fabrics for a customer, made her knees go weak. For a moment she just stood, taking her in. Her hair was in a high red-ribboned ponytail. She wore a white woolen jumper, and when she turned to stand on her tip toes to return a bolt of fabric to the shelf behind the counter, Patsy saw she wasn’t wearing her habitual skirt, but rather a pair of form fitting Levis. Her heart stuttered, and she knew that the time would never come when she didn’t think that Delia was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. She looked beautiful, and thinner, and…haunted.  
When the customer turned to leave, Patsy stepped forward. 

“Delia?” She said softly.

Delia froze, and dropped the bolt to the ground. Slowly she turned, and came face to face with Patsy. She’d gone sheet white, and it took all Patsy had not to rush behind the counter and hold her up. Or just hold her, period. 

“Pats??” Her voice was hoarse, the sound of shock turning to tears. She swallowed hard, held onto the counter until her world righted itself again. Patsy watched as her jaw slowly set, and a fire lit behind her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Patsy had expected this. She knew all too well the ferocity of Delia’s temper. Coupled with her fear of abandonment, it was a lethal combination. She stepped forward slowly, and put the box on the counter. “I’ve come to bring you these.”

Delia looked down at the box, and quietly stepped forward, removing the lid. Her eyes flew to Patsy’s as she saw the stack of letters inside. Her lips parted, even as her eyes filled.  
Patsy nodded. “Yes, I did try Deels.” She pursed her lips to stave off the tears that threatened. Clearing her throat, she looked around to ensure their privacy before she went on. “When I couldn’t reach you for months, I grew concerned and called Nonnatus. That is, after they’d restored the telephone service. Trixie told me you’d gone back to Wales…”

“I just couldn’t be there anymore,” she whispered. “Not after you sent back all my letters…”

Patsy’s heart clenched. “I didn’t send them back…”

They turned as a customer came in, and immediately began enquiring about a drapery. 

Delia took a slow breath. “I have to deal with this. I told my Dad I would work until closing.”

Patsy nodded. “This is where I’m staying,” she said, handing a piece of paper to Delia, letting her fingers brush lightly against her skin. “Please come…there’s so much to say.”

Delia nodded and turned to her customer. “Yes Mrs. Williams, I’m quite sure we can get this in blue, let me fetch the catalog.”  
Patsy caught Delia’s eye for one last long moment, before she turned and walked back out onto the sidewalk.

It was nearly 8pm when Patsy heard the knock on the door of the small cottage. She opened it to see the red nosed, tear stained face of the only woman she would ever love. She beckoned her in. Automatically stripping off her coat and scarf, and gesturing toward the fire. “Warm up. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

“No,” came the tearful reply. 

Patsy turned slowly. 

“No, Pats! I just…I just want…”

She barely had time to plant her feet as Delia landed in her arms. Together they held on, and wept as they tried to erase the jagged chasm that was time and distance and the perception of unrequited love. “I tried…” Patsy promised.

“I know…I know now.” Delia pulled back just long enough to look her in the eye. “What happened Pats? all my letters were marked ‘return to sender’.” 

“That wasn’t me. I never got them.”

“Why?”

“Come and sit with me,” she gestured toward the settee. When they’d settled in, she went on. “The typhoon came in soon after I got there and disrupted the mail and telephone services. It’s a right mess! Stations still aren’t rebuilt. It’s quite the disaster. Did you receive my first letter? I didn’t see it in the ones returned to me.”

“Yes, just a short one, saying you had arrived safely.”

“I was hoping you would hear what I so wanted to say, but couldn’t.”

Delia nodded. “But after that…I couldn’t reach you at all. You were just…gone! I couldn’t take it. I’m sorry,” she said, through tears. “I’m sorry if that makes me weak. I’m sorry I didn’t connect the typhoon with your lack of communication. I just couldn’t get past the idea that maybe you’d just left me.”

Patsy paled. “Deels, what have I ever done that would make you think that leaving you was even possible for me? I told you multiple times before I left that I didn’t want to leave you. I couldn’t bear even the thought.”

Delia hung her head. “I don’t know. It’s always been my worst fear from the start. I know it’s not rational. It’s not you, I promise. I told myself so many times that I was being stupid. But you know me. You know how my mind just refuses to shut up until I have my answers. So I went from worrying you’d left, to worrying that something had happened to you. I sent letter after letter…” She looked up into Patsy’s eyes. “And then one day, all of my letters came back. All of them. With a cold stamp. ‘Return to Sender’. I tried to call the number you gave me for emergencies, but it wouldn’t go through. And I just couldn’t be there anymore. Waiting, wishing I had the means to catch a flight and go find you myself. I was losing myself, and my mind in the bargain Pats. Having a life without you, is impossible for me.”

Patsy leaned in and kissed her softly. “You must know I’m the same!”

“I do now.”

“Good! Because I’m rather hurt that you would think I could just walk away from you! After all we have been through, haven’t I done enough to show you that you’re everything to me?”

Delia framed Patsy’s face with her hands. “I told you, it’s not you. Phyllis said once that we are all broken in our own ways. This is the way that I’m broken. Full to the top with love for you, and I can never express it the way other couples can. I can’t marry you. I can’t even visit you in the hospital if something should happen. It’s so completely unfair!” She sighed and looked away. “Loving you has always scared me so!”

“Deels…” she breathed, and then just drew her in, and laid kisses over her hair and face.

Delia buried her face in the soft skin of Patsy’s neck. “You’re here…”

“For now.”

She pulled back, fear leaping into her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I have to go back.”

“Your father, he didn’t…”

“Die? No.”

“I’m sorry, I should have asked after him, it’s just so much has gone on. I assumed he had passed.”

“No.”

“Pats! You shouldn’t have left him!”

“Of course I should have!”

“What if he dies while you’re away?”

“Deels, I was losing you! I wasn’t going to tolerate one more minute of you thinking that I hadn’t reached out. That I had abandoned you. When Trixie told me you’d gone back to Wales, there was only one thing for me to do.” She reached out, laced their hands together. “No matter what has happened by the time I go back, it will all be worth it if you tell me you’re still mine!” 

“Oh, Pats,” she said on a long breath.

Patsy let her eyes fall shut. “If he dies while I’m gone? Well, it’ll be what I was willing to give up for love.”

Delia leaned in and took her mouth in a slow and searing kiss. “My love,” she sighed. “When are you going back?”

“We are going back as soon as I can convince you to come with me.”

Delia’s eyes sparkled. “Really?”

“I don’t ever want to be apart from you again, it’s as simple as that.”

“Pats,” she whispered, even as she slipped her hands beneath the wool of her jumper and across her silky soft skin. Patsy responded by shucking off Delia’s jumper in one deft move, with under garments soon joining it on the floor. Hands moved over breasts and squeezed, rolling nipples, bringing pink flesh to soft warm lips. Tongues flicked over sensitive puckered skin. 

They moaned in unison as their clothes went flying, and they felt the heat of the fire burning in the hearth, the heat of urgent hands against flesh, the heat of pure love-coated relief blooming from the inside out. Delia went in for a kiss and cradling Patsy’s head in her hand, lowered her onto her back. 

There she laid soft kisses over every feature of Patsy’s face. Her eyelids, her cheek bones, her dimples, her chin, her full soft swollen lips. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered. “And you’re mine.”

“Always,” Patsy replied, rearing up to take Delia’s mouth. “I mean it Deels, Always!” Delia cried out, as Patsy lifted her up and reversing position lay her down on the cushions of the settee. “God, I’ve waited so long to do this again,” she said, and buried her face between Delia’s legs. 

“Pats…Pats…God!!” Delia panted, tugging on Patsy’s hair, both resisting, and holding her in place. It felt as if she would fly apart at any moment, and Patsy was the only thing keeping her together. She was helpless under Patsy’s relentless attack on her senses. On her barriers. On her walls. On her doubts. Until there was nothing left but the beauty of a mended heart laid bare. 

“Tell me!” Patsy demanded, as she buried her fingers knuckle deep inside Delia. Moving them in unison with her tongue over Delia’s nerves. 

“I love you!” 

“Tell me again!”

“I love you!,” Delia gasped as she felt Patsy rapidly stroke her fingers over her G spot, and with a guttural cry, she came apart in Patsy’s arms.

Patsy gave her a moment, and then moved up and settling on her elbows, swept the hair out of Delia’s eyes. “I love you too,” she said softly.

Delia smiled up at her. “You better!” Then she pulled Patsy down on top of her, and wrapped her arms around her. Turning her head, she laid soft kisses on Patsy’s neck, even as she raked her nails down her damp back, and over her bum. There she held on, and shifting only slightly to fit her thigh between Patsy’s legs, she began to flex and rise in the rhythm she knew would be effective. Patsy moaned, and began to move with her. Back and forth they moved, their bodies rippling together in the counterbalance of pressure and release, tenderness and force, speed and hesitation. They moved ever faster, clinging together as their sweat slicked skin glowed in the firelight. 

Patsy felt the pressure rise, threaten to overwhelm her. “Mine!” She panted against Delia’s neck. 

“Yes.”

“Mine!”

“I promise Pats! Always yours!” 

A sob broke free even as Patsy’s body stiffened and then pulsed with violent release.  
Collapsing on top of Delia, Patsy held on like a vice. Delia’s heart clenched as she felt her body tremble as she began to weep.  
Smoothing her hand over her hair, she tried to sooth. “Ssh now, I’m right here, and here I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere. I love you Patsy! More than I’ll ever be able to say or show in a lifetime.” 

She felt Patsy nod against her shoulder and knew the last threads of doubt had been melted away.

Patsy lifted, and Delia reached up to cup her face and wipe the tears from her cheeks. “No more of these, you hear? It’s all better now.”  
Patsy nodded again, and situated herself beside Delia on the settee. Stroking her hand up from Delia’s navel, to between her breasts, she picked up the chain. 

“You’re still wearing it.”

“I just couldn’t take it off. Not without knowing…”

“I’m glad you didn’t. Though I think this should likely be worn on your finger from now on,” she said, lifting the ring from where it rested on her skin.  
Delia’s shocked expression made her chuckle. “We are still us, but so many things have changed. I’m not afraid anymore Deels. I have spent the majority of my life petrified of everything. It has to stop. It did stop! After what I’ve witnessed with my father, the life I’ll lead after his death, all of my previous fears just aren’t relevant anymore. The only fear I had left was losing you.”

Delia took the ring from her hands, and studied it contemplatively.

“Deels if you don’t want to wear it, I understand. I’m in no position to criticize your caution, as well you know! But we don’t have to hide anymore. Not from where I’m standing.”  
Screwing up her courage, Delia lifted her head and Patsy helped her with the clasp of the necklace. Tentatively she slid the ring from the chain, and handed it to Patsy.  
Giving her a warm smile, Patsy whispered “Marry me Delia. Whenever and however we can,” when Delia nodded her agreement she slid the ring onto her finger.

“It’s a little bit loose now. You’ve lost weight.”

“I haven’t been able to eat much.”

“I’m sorry.”

Delia squeezed her hand. “It’s not your fault, no more apologies okay?”

“Okay.”

Sitting up, Delia stood and went in search of her clothes. “Now we have to break it to my parents.” Flaring her nostrils, she looked back at Patsy. “This is going to be fun!”

“An absolute hoot!” Patsy deadpanned, as she stood and kissed Delia’s cheek softly. “We will do it together Love, it’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”

To be continued...


	2. Doing everything I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia head to Hong Kong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a few assumptions.
> 
> "Brave Pats" is not as rare an occurrence as some seem to think. She is open and strong when Delia is put in a spot, as evidenced by the scene where they come out to Delia's mom in the café. You know, the birth certificate scene?
> 
> Neither Patsy nor Delia could see the devastation in Hong Kong, and not do everything they could to help.
> 
> Both Delia's parents and Patsy's father love their daughter and are accepting of their relationship.
> 
> When Patsy has money, she goes all out for people, just like she has always done.

30 minutes later they pulled up in front of the Busby house.

“Well, here we are.” Delia said. “Our humble abode.”

“It’s charming!”

Delia shrugged. “You think so?”

“I do. It looks welcoming.”

“Well savor it now, because it might not be so welcoming in a moment.”

Patsy reached over and squeezed her hand. “It’ll be ok. If you are sure that you want to come back with me, then there won’t be much they can do about it.”

“I’m sure,” she reassured. “And I know they can’t stop me, but I’d rather not fall out with them if I can help it.”

Patsy took a deep breath, and folded her hand into Delia’s. “Only one way to find out.”

Delia gave her hand a squeeze and they stepped into the house together.

“Bach, is that you?” Her father called out. 

“Yes, and I’ve brought home a stray,” she answered with as much excitement in her voice as she could muster. 

She heard the rustling of the paper her father had no doubt been reading, and watched as he appeared around the corner of the kitchen. His expression was equal parts surprise and delight. 

“Patsy, isn’t it? I’m Andras, if you don’t remember.”

“Yes, I remember, it’s good to see you again.” Patsy stepped forward and took his offered hand. He squeezed hers warmly in greeting. 

“I thought you’d gone off to Hong Kong and left this one to her own devices.” He said, gesturing toward Delia. “She was in a right state, I tell ya.” Pausing to look between them, he chose his words carefully. “Unless…are you back because your father has passed?”

Patsy cleared her throat. “No, as far as I know he is still with us.” She looked to Delia. “She wasn’t the only one in a right state, so…”

“So you came back for her?” His piercing blue eyes sharpened, and Patsy struggled not to squirm. 

“Yes, I did.”

His smile was all joy and relief. Looking to Delia he said, “Good for you! I always hoped you’d find someone worthy.”  
Delia’s eyes shone, and she threw her arms around her father. He stroked her back. “Hey now, don’t be thinking I don’t know my girl when she’s been in front of me since her first breath.” He looked to Patsy, a hint of warning in his voice. “Crossing the sea is one thing, but this one needs more than the grand gesture. You understand?”

“I do,” Patsy said with a smile. “She will want for nothing.”

A moment of understanding passed between them before Delia cut in. 

“Where’s Mam?”

“She’s taken an early night, though I’m sure you could catch her still reading up there if you’d like.”

She sighed. “No, I think this is a conversation that needs to happen at the table.”

“What conversation?” They all turned to see Delia’s mother standing in the doorway. She looked from Delia to Patsy and back again. “If I’d known you were coming Patsy, I would have put on proper clothing.”

“No need for that Mrs. Busby. It is your kitchen after all.”

“That it is. And what brings you to it?”

“I’ve come for Delia.”

She froze in her tracks, stared at Delia for a moment, and said, “You’re right. This conversation needs to happen at the table.”

“It’s not going to be a long one Mam. I’ve chosen to go back to Hong Kong with Patsy to help her in her father’s last days, and to assist in settling the estate.”

“I see. And then what? Are you ever going to come back home?” She asked, sitting with a heavy sigh in a dining chair. 

The others took their seats. And Delia folded her hands on top of the table. Her mother was about to say more when she caught sight of the ring on her finger. Her eyes flew to Andras and then to Delia. 

“I told you,” she began in a low voice. “That I can handle whatever you do with your life, but your Dad…”

She ignored the annoyed crease on Andras’ brow. “I told you not to do anything to make him cry.” She reached out and took Delia’s hand, inspecting the ring. 

She looked to Patsy. “I suppose she got this from you?”

“Yes she did,” Patsy answered, sitting up straighter. “It was my mother’s.”

Her eyes softened a fraction at that, but she dropped Delia’s hand to the table and quietly shook her head.

Andras spoke low and clear. “What do you mean, make me cry?” He demanded. “The only thing that would make me cry is my daughter not trusting me enough to tell me the truth about her life and the person she’s chosen to live it with.” He turned to Delia. “It’s a beautiful ring Bach. I’m happy for you both.”

Delia watched as shock and then relief settled on her mother’s face. Andras reached over and gave his wife’s hand a squeeze. “No need to worry Cariad.” 

The tension in the room was cut by half. 

Patsy laid a casual hand on Delia’s back, and turned to her would-be Mother in Law. “Yes, Mrs. Busby, she will be coming back home again. We both will, on occasion. After my father passes, the three of you will be the only family I’ve got. I don’t take that lightly.”

Delia let out a slow breath, as her mother’s expression softened into one of compassion. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask after your father Patsy. It’s not easy to lose a parent even in the best of circumstances. I’m sorry you have to go through that Dear.”

“Thank you Mrs. Busby.”

“When will you go?” She asked Delia.

“In two days. Patsy has already secured our flight tickets.”

Mrs. Busby pursed her lips. “Very well then.” She turned to Andras, “Time to install that telephone, so we can stay connected.” He nodded in agreement.  
Standing, he gave his wife a hand up. “Come on Cariad, it’s getting late.”

Turning to Patsy she said, “Delia was always going to go her own way. I’m glad she’s chosen you.”

Patsy gave her a grateful smile. “So am I.”

When they were alone once again, Delia turned to Patsy, shaking her head. “What just happened?”

“That distressingly rare phenomenon called, ‘the best case scenario’.”

Delia shook her head. “I don’t believe it!”

Patsy slung an arm around her shoulders. “I don’t really either, but we will take it.”

“You said all the right things.”

“I only spoke the truth.”

Delia lifted onto her tip toes, laid a soft kiss on Patsy’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied with a smile. “Now, where are you going to sleep tonight woman? Because I’m exhausted!”

Delia shrugged. “I’ll go back with you. It’s not like we’re not out in the open now anyway.”

“It’s odd isn’t it.”

“It really is,” Delia said. “But I could get used to this.”

“Me too!”

***********  
Two days later

Silence filled the car as Martin navigated through the streets of Hong Kong. It was slow going, and allowed Patsy and Delia to take in the true level of devastation. Patsy had left after nightfall the last time she’d been on those streets, and had such a singular focus of getting back to Delia, that she hadn’t truly understood the level of destruction. Now, the scorching sun was bearing down, revealing in stark relief the suffering and mayhem of a city destroyed. 

Solemn eyes watched as poverty stricken people tried to reassemble the tatters of their lives. The air smelled of disease, and mud and worse. Bodies newly pulled from the rubble lined the streets, wrapped in haphazard body bags. Lips pursed, eyes trained on the warzone outside the car, Patsy and Delia resolved to do whatever they could to aid in the recovery. But first, they had to get home and watch someone much closer to them lose his fight with death.

“I don’t think I can walk another step!” Delia said in subdued voice, making her way up the walk on knees that felt like Jelly. 

“Well you better Busby, because I’m not fairing any better."  
“You mean you’re not going to carry me over the threshold?” Her attempt at levity nearly fell flat.

Patsy’s nostrils flared. “I can barely carry ME over the threshold.” Pausing in their trek up to the door to lean in and kiss her softly, she added, “But someday my love, I’ll do just that.”

Delia gave her a warm smile, and then grimaced as they moved forward. “I need a week long bath, just to soak my bones! Do you suppose this is what being old feels like?”

“I hope not!”

When they had reached the doors of the estate William, the butler, opened the door and beckoned them in. 

“Is he…?” Patsy began.

“Still with us,” William answered. 

Her shoulders sagged in relief. “Thank you William.”

“I anticipated your need to freshen up, I believe you’ll find your suite more than equipped.”

Patsy gave him a grateful nod and led the way up to their quarters. 

“This place is amazing Pats!” Even this was said in a hushed and measured tone as the spectacle they’d seen on the way to the estate, still weighed heavy on their hearts. 

She gaped at the marble floors and stark white walls with gold embossing. 

“It is one of his more elaborate properties. He had it built to match all my mother’s favorite tastes.”

Patsy scanned the room, taking in the four poster bed, the floor to ceiling doors leading out to the terrace, and the fluffy fur rugs strategically located throughout. “I know,” she said, meeting Delia’s wide eyes. “It’s a far cry from Nonnatus.”

“It’s a far cry from anything I’ve ever seen.” Her eyes settled on Patsy. “It’s really so lovely!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Patsy said softly. “I’d like to freshen up before I go in to see him.”

“Of course,” Delia said with a smile, gesturing toward the ensuite bathroom. “Care to join me?”

Patsy paused in the midst of pulling her jumper over her head, squinted her eyes. 

Delia raised her hands, “I have the best of intentions I assure you.”

“The look on your face says otherwise.”

“Patsy, you’re taking your clothes off. It’s not my fault you’re beautiful! I am, however, an adult, and I can control myself.” She moved in closer. “Let’s have a quick shower, and I’ll wash your back.” Rising to her tiptoes, she brushed a kiss on Patsy’s cheek. “I know you want to see him.”

Patsy’s eyes met hers as her voice darkened. “Thank you.”

*20 minutes later*

They stood in robes in front of the enormous mirror and black marble double sinks, drying their hair with towels. 

“I’m glad he’s still with us,” Delia said quietly. “I’m not sure how I would have faced you if he had died while you were in Wales to come after me.”  
Patsy frowned. “What do you mean “face me”? I came for you because I wanted to.”

The sting in Patsy’s voice had her turning. “Pats…”

“What would you have done Delia? If he had passed while I was gone?”

“I…don’t know. I’m just saying it would have made me feel terrible that I didn’t wait for you at Nonnatus. That I ran away like a child and you had to come after me…”  
Patsy’s face softened. “I want you to hear me now. I don’t know what I have to do to make you see that you are worth coming after. That I don’t care why you left. You did what you had to do to get through our separation. I’ve done my fair share of running, so I can’t and won’t judge your reasons.” 

She moved in close, stroked the hair away from Delia’s face. Her face was stone serious. Her voice firm, and full of love. “I would follow you into Hell if that’s what it took.”  
Delia closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against Patsy’s chest. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Thank you for coming with me.”

Delia nodded against Patsy’s skin. She smelled of orange spices and woman. 

“And no more guilt or doubts Deels.” Delia pulled back just far enough to look her in the eye. Patsy’s eyes had darkened to the indigo that only meant fear. “Guilt and doubts make people run. They…” She sighed, closing her eyes for just a moment. “…they make people leave.”

“Pats! Hey, look at me! I promised you, remember?” When their eyes met, she went on. “There’s no reason to be afraid. I’m never going to leave you! I’m not going to run again.” She raised her ring finger into view. “I take this seriously. Okay?”

Patsy pursed her lips. “Okay.”

“I mean it!”

“I know. And so do I!” 

“Good,” Delia said simply. Kissing her softly, she stepped back. “We better get in there.”

Patsy checked the time. “Gosh yes!”

They dressed quickly and made their way to her father’s wing. 

They found him nude, stretched out on the bed with only a strategically placed cloth for privacy. The Neuropathy had reached all joints, almost to the surface skin. Even a small touch was painful. Regardless, Patsy took the hand he had offered her, when she came into view. 

“You’re back,” he whispered.

“Yes.”

“Did you find her?”

“I did.” She gestured to Delia to come and sit next to her. 

“So you’re the one,” He said to Delia.

“She seems to think so,” She answered with a smile.

“Take care of her for me.”

“I promise I will.”

A look passed between them and Patsy knew the torch had been passed. 

“How are you doing Dad?”

“Not bad for a dying man.” His eyes drifted closed for a moment. Even speaking was taking its toll. “I don’t have much longer, but I wanted to tell you I’m so proud of you Patience. You’re everything I hoped you would be. Hard working, beautiful, smart, and willing to cross the sea for love. Thank you, my girl. ”

Patsy smiled through tears. “Thank you Dad.”

That was the last full conversation Patsy would have with her father.

2 weeks later:

Patsy and Delia navigated through the last remaining rubble in that section of the city. They wore shabby blue jeans, work boots, and thick blouses with rolled up sleeves. Patsy stepped up on a makeshift platform for hauling, and looked out over the area. The network of hospital and supply tents they had set up, were visible as far as the eye could see. Some were for the nourishment and maintenance of the workers providing food, clean water and cots for rest between shifts. Others were for treatment of the sick and injured. While more were for supplies, and the preparation of the dead. Whenever possible, they employed the locals, the homeless, the ones who needed to get back on their feet. The ones who needed a good wage, and a feeling of purpose. 

It had taken one phone call to gain permission to launch their humanitarian campaign. Her father was well known, and local officials were proud to have Mount industries boost their recovery efforts.

“What is the timeframe for complete recovery?” Delia asked the foreman, looking over the ledgers and meticulously drawn out plan. 

“Another month for complete clean up, and then the rebuilding starts.”

She nodded. “That’s ahead of schedule.”

“It is.” He gestured to the workers. “This is their land. Their home. They want it rebuilt as soon as possible.”

“Of course they do, “Patsy cut in. “And we are coming in under budget, so we will have that much more to put into the rebuilding efforts. There is no reason for any human being to be living in a stick hut! They will have solidly constructed buildings, with flats to house them all.”

The foreman raised his eyebrows. She gave him a million dollar smile. “I’ve just spoken to the officials this morning, they gave us the go ahead on our housing plans!”

He smiled back. “Well now, Miss Mount, that’s something!”

“It really is!” She beamed at them both, and for the first time in her life she felt like she was making a real difference. 

2 months later

Patsy and Delia stomped the snow out of their boots, on the doorstep of the Busby cottage. The house was decked out in candles and wreaths. They could hear the Dancette playing Christmas music in the parlor. 

“Uh..Pats?” 

“Hmm?”

“You think we brought enough presents?” Delia deadpanned.

Patsy endeavored to look over the mound of presents in her arms. “When we have much, we must give much Patience!” She mimicked one of her favorite sayings from her father. 

Delia chuckled. “Fair enough, but how are we going to get the door open?” 

A look of amusement passed between them. Before they could try to work out a plan, Andras opened the door. “Has father Christmas sent two beautiful girls to do his work?” He asked on a laugh. “Come in! And let me take some of those!”

“Cariad, put out two more plates, we’ve got some stragglers here!” He called into the kitchen.

“What are you on about?” Mrs. Busby asked, before rounding the corner and bursting into a wide smile. “Well look at you!”

“Merry Christmas Mrs. Busby,” Patsy said. “I’ll just put these near the tree.”

“Merry Christmas to you both,” She replied, and holding both of their gazes she said, “Welcome home.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, and every chapter of my life is for a beautiful German girl I met in an airport, who stepped off that plane, and that's all she wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the exceedingly beautiful woman who is carrying our daughter! I love you Nicole, that's never not been true.


End file.
